


Legacy

by Mar_Ox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Any Lexa you want, F/F, Gen, Just really a lot of lexas, Lexas, Lexas everyhere, Lots and lots of Lexas, Mention of Clarke & Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Ox/pseuds/Mar_Ox
Summary: Lexa wakes up in a strange room.A love letter to fan fictions and imagination.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted, with this ridiculous piece of writing, to express my feelings towards fanfiction. How a story never dies, how it keeps going and takes on a thousand forms. Lexa isn't dead. Far from it. And its the case with any fanworks, drawings, montage, etc, but fanfictions in particular are a testimony to that.

Lexa opened her eyes. She was sitting in her throne. Had she fallen asleep? 

She looked around but couldn’t make out anything. Everything was dark; it seemed like an endless void. No, that wasn’t it. It’s not that she couldn’t see anything; it’s that there was nothing to see.

The city of light! she remembered. She died. Clarke was singing. And then she was in the city of light where she saw her again. Was this still the City of Light? It didn’t feel like the City of Light.

She went back to the throne she was in and started to trace the familiar pattern. The wood was as smooth and beautiful as it always was. It’s only then she noticed her old dagger planted in the right arm of the throne. She was certain it hadn’t been there before. She took it before looking around again but the room hadn’t moved. She sighed and started playing with the knife. The last time she’d seen it was in Tondc...

Lexa was in deep thoughts, elbows planted in her chair and her face in her hand when she spied a presence in the corner of her eye. 

A girl was standing there, looking around like Lexa had second before. She wore that contraption called glasses on her face, her hair was messily gathered on the top of her head in a bun and she wore a large shirt with the letters P and U written on it. Lexa had no clue what that could mean. She took a closer look at the girl and that’s when it hit Lexa that the girl behind the glasses looked exactly like her.

The commander stood, gripping the dagger in her hand, “Tell me who you are,” she growled. 

Lexa’s injunction made the girl jump. She let out a small yelp and held her palms protectively in front of her face. Lexa took in the girl’s demeanour more closely. No, whoever that girl was, she clearly wasn’t a threat. The commander lowered her dagger. “Who are you?” Lexa asked more softly the second time around.

“My name is Lexa”, the girl said, “I am a student at Polis University. I’m majoring in Poli Sci”.

“I don’t understand”.

“I am you,” other Lexa said, “or a you, I guess”.

“So you are me. But a me with a different life?” 

The girl nodded.

“This isn’t the sort of reincarnation I had come to expect.” Other Lexa snorted at that. “I don’t…” the commander started before another thought came to her mind. “Do you… do you know Clarke?”

“Yes.” The girl’s cheek coloured, and before the commander could inquire further another Lexa had popped in the room. 

“Hello.” She was dressed not unlike herself; and that’s when Lexa noticed her own armor was gone. “I am Heda,” the third Lexa said, “we made peace and we kept it”.

“Seintaim*,” another chimed in.

“And us as well,” a second Lexa followed. This other _ her_ wore a lighter armor. It was a ceremonial one, Lexa realised, not made for combat.

More Lexas kept popping into the room.

“I am Lexa and I am the CEO of one of the world major corporation,” one said.

Some had armours, others had suits and others simple shirts or dress. Another had a dark robe and a coloured piece around her neck and for some reason was holding a wood stick. Some had glasses and so many were wearing fabrics she couldn’t even describe.

“I am a writer.”

“I am a king.” 

“I study economics.”

“I am a journalist.”

“I am a spirit.”

“Colonel Lexa. 30-7th Combat Aviation Brigade Commander of the US Army, at your service.”

“I am Lexa Stark and I am a queen.”

“I am the president of the United States.” 

“I am a baker.”

“I am Death.”

“I’ve time travelled.”

“I am Lexa, commander of the thirteen clans and the fight isn’t over yet.”

“I am a physicist.” 

“I am supervisor Lexa of the Generic University Campus Police.”

“I am a firefighter.”

“Ai laik Leksa kom trikru.”

“I am Lexa of the sky people.”

“I am a witch.”

“I am a god.”

“I sell pines.”

“I am a lawyer and the guardian of my sister’s three children.”

“I am a tattoo artist.”

“I have super powers.”

“I am a teacher.”

New Lexas kept appearing everywhere. Hedas, so many hedas and lawyers and students and queens and here and there younger Lexas too and the room never ceased to extend.

The Lexas had started talking between them, talking of their life and some were even showing each other those tiny pocket portraits. Clarke’s name was flying around the different conversations in the room but what took her by surprise was Anya’s. She felt her heart clenched at the familiar name, softly spoken and a choked sound got out of her.

Her heart was beating fast and Lexas hadn’t stopped popping in. Lexa couldn’t stop staring. She was brought out of her contemplation when, the first Lexa, the Lexa with the glasses who was the closest to her throne, placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We are you,” she said, “you are what allowed us to be, Lexa, and it was time we said thank you.” She clasped Lexa’s forearm with her own in a warrior hold and, just for a moment, laid her forehead against hers. “En's ku**. You did well, Lexa.”

She took a step back and all the Lexas turned toward her, smiling. And all at once all of their voices came together.

“Reshop, Heda. We’ll take it from here.”

She could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sentaim : Also, too. Same.  
**En's ku : It’s okay.
> 
> A lot of these Lexa reference actual fanfic out there. Tell me if you caught them. Some are more generic and represent more than one Lexa but you can imagine any Lexa you want, they are all in this ever expending room.
> 
> I did some research but I don’t actually know US army grades and placements. If you have any comments and correction on that please do let me know.
> 
> King Lexa is a woman. I mean there’s probably fanfictions with ftm Lexa out there, but in this case ‘King’ is just a title. it refers to fanfics where Lexa is a king.
> 
> I wanted for the “Reshop, Heda. We’ll take it from here.” To be fully in trigedasleng but I am not the man who created the language so I prefer for it to be english rather than incorrect tridegasleng.  
I also ultimately choose ‘reshop’ over ‘reshwe”, because it’s less definitive and a story/character never truly dies and that's kinda the point of this.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please let me know if you catch any grammar or spelling errors or I don't know what else that sounds weird.


End file.
